Harry Potter Deleted Scenes
by centaursrockmysox
Summary: Contains all deleted scenes of the books- Warnings :contains OC, named Tara- I've taken liberties with the storyline, and changed it. I have also changed Harry quite a bit. He acts like he usually does, with out the raging hormones. wait, there are raging
1. Default Chapter

I got the idea for this story by reading the fifth book and hearing Tonks say "wotcher"over and over again.

In Godrics Hollow, Lily and James Potter were conversing in hushed tones,as to not awake Baby Harry. He was soon to turn two and Lily and James were incredibly proud of their son. The matters they were talking about however were not as light. They were talking about Voldemort, the darkest wizard in 100 years, and their method of resisting him. This resistance was spearheaded by a man named Albus Dumbledore, and his part in the war was what concerned Lily and James so.

" Do you think it's a good thing that he has lost those powers?"

"I don't know Lily, but I seriously think that it means the better for the Order for Dumbledore to not be the Watcher."

"I didn't even know about the Watcher until he told us that it was him."

"I did. Sirius and I have certain eavesdropping talents that were very useful when we were younger."

"What was the Watcher ? I didn't really find a purpose for one ."

"Let me explain. The Watcher is born with extraordinary powers, and always appears in every battle. The incredibly magical Watcher has to remain impartial as possible, until a side commits certain unforgiveables. Then the Watcher can either side with the opposing side, like Dumbledore did, or can lose their powers."

"Then why does Dumbledore not have his powers?"

"Dumbledore is the leader of our side , right? Well, he says that the battle is coming to a close and that he cannot remain the Watcher for long. He decided to give up the job. That means a new Watcher will be born. He can also be dedicated to our side without any bondages"

" Could Harry be the Watcher?"

"Ah, he was born 2 years too early. But the new baby can be the Watcher."

Lily grins at her swollen belly , not knowing that the little boy or girl would be the Watcher. She also looks anxiously at the door.

"Ah, hope the Fidelius Charm will work and Voldemort will leave us ALONE."

"Sirius is the Secret Keeper. We couldn't be safer, Lil."

_A high pitched cackle comes from the door. "Lily take Harry and run! I'll hold him off_ !"

A flash of green light erupts, and all are dead, except for Harry. And the Watcher.

Chapter 2- The Transfer(The Boy Who Lived, HP and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone)

Harry's journey is quite well known. He was picked up by Hagrid on Sirius's motorbike and brought to Privet Drive. He was left on the doorstep with a letter for his aunt and uncle. From the scream when Aunt Petunia opened the door to the letters 10 years later, Harry would be in living hell. But what happened to the Watcher? Dumbledore arrived at the ruins of Godrics Hollow and saw Harry and the body and essence of the Watcher. The life was slowly draining out of the child and Dumbledore knew he needed to do something. He gathered the silvery essence of the Watcher and shot it into the sky ,with his wand. It formed into a silvery bubble, and floated higher and higher, till it landed on a Muggle woman's pregnant belly. The Watcher was put inside the womb, and the Muggle baby died. All through her life, the Watcher would never forgive herself for the death of the Muggle baby. 9 months later, the baby was born .She was named Tara, (pronounced Tarah, with the long a as in car). Dumbledore smiled his crooked grin at the appropriateness of the name: the most magical place in the Western world shared the same name: Tara, Ireland. Her next 9 years were relatively happy and though she was born of another, she retained her family genes: She had Lily's dark complexion, James black hair, his dark brown eyes( also needing glasses) ,and his wiry frame. The odd thing about her was that she was brilliantly clever. She was incredibly bright, but her stubbornness, rebelliousness and her pride kept her from showing it. She wasn't as fast as Harry in running but could kick as hard as a horse. Her personality was go- lucky and bubbly, but she had a hell of a temper that when unleashed, could blow up more than a fat woman (Aunt Marge). She once blew up her 3rd grade teacher's car, and when asked to explain how she did it, she shrugged and claimed that she deserved it. Dumbledore watched her and chuckled when he saw the girl. She was a little spit fire that appeared docile at first sight. Because she was so precocious, she got her letter two years early. Though she was American, she was permitted to go to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Dumbledore also wanted to keep an eye on the girl,to see if she had learned how to unleash the immense power she had. While Harry was struggling to get his letters, while on a fun family road trip, Tara had relative ease in _getting_ her letter, but had trouble in having her parents accept it.

The Train

By now, the wizarding world believed it a myth that Harry had a sister. The Watcher was believed to be Nymphadora Tonks, and because of this, she made her title a salutation, " wotcher". Dumbledore remained silent during this heated debate, and calmly asked Professor McGonagall to send Tara a letter.

When the letter arrived at Tara's house in Massachusetts, she was nine. Any mail was exciting for her, because children that age rarely get mail. She stared curiously at the yellow parchment, then tossed it aside to open an assignment for summer sent by her fourth grade teacher. Once the assignment was opened and completed, Tara got back to her letter. It was fat and thick and had a curious seal on the back. While she was examining her letter, her brother was stepping on his uncle's face to catch the stream of letters that were coming to him. As she tore her letter open, he was in his cupboard grumbling. Tara's letter revealed one for her parents as well. She raced down the steps, knocked over her 3 year old sister Monica, and produced the letter for her parents

"It's for you" she mumbled as she scanned her letter- _we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry-_Tara paused and said

"I've been accepted into a school that teaches me how do do magic tricks?"

Her parents on the other hand ,were the color of cheese, and changing faster than a traffic light.

"Ttttara, um you're going to a school like this because your a WITCH!Go upstairs and pack your things- were going to London."her father stated overincredulous.

Tara ran upstairs, excited to escape the horror that was fourth grade. Taras parents didn't know how to act around her any longer. Dumbledore had explained the situation to her parents ,and they reacted accordingly to the claim that the child was not theirs and that Tara was a witch. Dumbledore told them that Tara was the Watcher, but was sparse on the details. Tara, on the other hand, had no information. She was walking in to the situation blindly.


	2. The Train and the Wand

As her family traveled on the plane to London, Tara mused over what life as a witch might be like. She thought about blowing up Mrs. Heller's car and the countless number of times that she had gotten in trouble for threatening her sister.. Sometimes, the threats came true, and Tara's parents were liberal on the punishments. They ignored her cries that she didn't do it, and had just _thought_ it. By the time Tara was thinking about her life and its mysteries, the plane had landed. They stepped out of the gate and into the busy London Heathrow Airport. Tara glanced at the chrome, steel, tiles and crowd. These things weren't her priority, but was solely concentrated on her new status in her family. Her birth parents were Indian muggles, and she blended right in with her straight, thick, and messy black hair and her dark brown eyes. She had Lily's tanned skin, and this helped her assimilate. Meanwhile, Tara was puzzled over what to do about the way her parents were behaving toward her. They were still loving, and retained that Asian manner of "not too much flattery". She ignored this and concentrated on the fear she saw in their eyes at her metamorphosis. They exited Heathrow,caught a cab to a street described by Dumbledore in his letter. Being Muggles, her parent's eyes slid right past the Leaky Cauldron to the flashy department stores. Tara caught it, and towed her parents to the place. Inside, the clientèle glanced at them as the usual muggle-born traffic, and ignored them. Tara could make out a tall, bearded man in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron, and she could see a boy with him. The boy stepped inside after the man counted bricks with a stick and hit one of them. Tara walked into the alley with her parents and sister following. The man glanced at her and his face broke into a sunny smile

"Come, little un and welcome to Diagon Alley. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts,, your school." His eyes traveled to the boy, and hastened to follow him, raising his hand in a gesture of departure. They followed the man into the alleyway and marveled at the sights around them. Mr and Mrs Seshan, Tara's parents, scanned the list.

"You need quite a few things. We'll start with robes and work our way up to a wand. No way are you getting an animal. You'll already have so much work to do, let alone take care of it." Tara sighed with resignation as she started her quest for school supplies. She first went to the bank and was astounded as her parents mysteriously produced a key to a vault. She traveled down caverns at breakneck speed and a goblin indicated a door . Inside the vault was a pile of gold, silver and bronze.

" Er, well the letter says to take at least a purse full of these coins. I think they are called galleons, sickles ,and knuts . They scooped a drawstring purse full, returned to sunlight, and bought Tara's school supplies, saving the wand for last. They arrived at a dusty shop and glanced at the display cases showing sticks of wood displayed on faded red velvet cushions. They entered the shop, noticing the name was Ollivander's as they walked in.

" Ahh, Dumbledore told me I would be seeing both of you today. Well , Miss Po-"

Tara's parents were making violent slashing guestures with their hands

" er, let's see what wand suits you, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander pulled wands from boxes lining the shelves. A large pile of wands lay near the door.

"Birch and dragon heartstring,11 inches, quite whippy. Try it. " Tara gazed dumbstruck at the stick, called a wand, she supposed.

"Wave it, lass. " Tara waved the wand. Nothing happened, except Mr . Ollivander complaining about hereditary traits like being difficult customers.

After hours of trying, Mr. Ollivander tried his last wand.

"Yew and unnicorn hair. Quite sturdy, and this should be it." Sparks flew from the wand as Tara waved it. Mr. Ollivander sighed with exhaustion as they paid and left. "Your train ticket is for the first." her father stated blankly. Tara nodded in affirmation.


End file.
